StellarClan Challenges
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: My book of StellarClan Challenges. More to come, please R&R! :)
1. Revenge: The Price To Pay

**A/N: First StellarClan challenge! ~Revenge~**

Owlpaw stared in horror at the scene of the battle before her. Screeching cats, blood being splattered on the ground, the masses of multicolored fur weaving beyond.

Her heart pounded in her chest, breaths coming shallow and quick. Blood roared in her ears. She wondered if she was going to pass out. _I can't._ she thought fiercely.

She tried to spot her mother, Darkwillow, who's mud tabby pelt only made her harder to find. Oakpaw leapt into the fray, desperate to locate her.

Oakpaw's brother, Brackenpaw, fought nearby. She prayed to StarClan for his success. As she scrambled through the utter gathering of rivaled Clans, she was shoved along the way. The bloodcurdling cries of fury and hatred stung her ears.

_I have to keep going._ she thought. A few hard earned fox lengths later, she found Darkwillow.

The she-cat and former queen was on her back, paws raised to the air in fear. Oakpaw's eyes found her mother's. The pale green orbs were wide in terror.

A tom, broad shouldered with blood staining his claws and muzzle, loomed over the smaller Darkwillow.

Wait-Oakpaw recognized him! It was the deputy of the enemy Clan, Eagletooth! One paw was raised against her mother, razor sharp claws extended, and red fangs bared.

Oakpaw's heart skipped a beat and she lunged for her mother a moment too late. Eagletooth's wrath was unleashed on Darkwillow.

Oakpaw landed a mouse length away from her, and scrambled to her paws to face the tom. She snarled and he backed away, snickering. After he left, Oakpaw whipped around and went to her mother. "D-Darkwillow?" she mewed.

Darkwillow's eyes were closing, and she was limp. "Oakpaw, tell your brother and father I'll always be with them. I love you. Be strong." she breathed. Her eyes rolled back, the last breath of air expelled from her lifeless form.

She was gone. "Darkwillow, nooooo!" Oakpaw wailed in sadness.

She curled up next to her mother, trembling and whimpering. This couldn't be real...Darkwillow wasn't really gone...she wasn't really here...this wasn't happening...

After what seemed like a lifetime, Oakpaw sat up. Tears streamed down her face, vision blurred. Everyone was gone. Rival and familial Clan.

Left with a heart weighed down by stones, she by herself, dragged her mother back to camp.

When Oakpaw arrived, it seemed the entire Clan was in the clearing. Swallowstar was explaining to GorgeClan how they would recover from the battle. But when Oakpaw showed up, she was silenced.

Thirty pairs of eyes turned and shifted so they rested on the apprentice, and the dead cat in her jaws.

"Darkwillow." Swallowstar whispered. Suddenly, like a flood wave, GorgeClan gathered around both cats, offering their condolences and talking about sitting vigil.

Oakpaw simply sat, unfazed and silent through it all. She seemed numb.

That night, vigil was kept. Oakpaw was by her mother, and next to Brackenpaw. The more she reflected on today, the more she thought, the greater the silence seemed to weigh on her, the angrier she got. _He will pay._

The next day, for the most part, Oakpaw was left alone to stew. Swallowstar suggested she go on a patrol to clear her head; which she did, but it had little to no effect on how much better she should feel. Even surrounded by loving family and friends, Oakpaw only proceeded to push them away. Reason: unknown. Only to Oakpaw.

Everyone tried to be as understanding as possible, even though there was an obvious difference between her and her brother. Brackenpaw was handling it so much better, taking everything in stride. He was making progress.

Oakpaw was not.

One night, during the moon their ceremony was supposed to take place, something snapped in the fiery she-cat.

When everyone was asleep and she was sure of it, she snuck out of camp. She knew how this would end. But she couldn't say goodbye.

She slipped into the BreezeClan camp undetected. Blood was on her mind. She almost smiled as she thought of how this would play out.

Still silent, she went to the warrior's den. Sure enough, Eagletooth lay there in the center. _Senior warrior._ she thought scornfully. _  
><em>

She tiptoed around and over other sleeping cats, until she was right next to Eagletooth. _The cat who murdered my mother._ With a loud yowl, she leapt on top of him.

The tom's cruel yellow eyes sprang open and he stared in terror up at Oakpaw.

The she-cat almost shuddered at his expression. It almost mirrored that of his mother's heartbeats before she was killed in cold blood. She shook it off and leaned close to his scarred face.

"It's your turn." she whispered.

She straightened back up and raised a paw. Claws extended. She slashed his neck open and fell back, just as warriors swarmed over her with screams of protest and anger. Oakpaw closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

She knew BreezeClan wouldn't let her live. But that was alright. Eagletooth was dead. Revenge was served. Oakpaw's death was the price she had to pay. It was all over now...

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please leave a review, it would make my day! More StellarClan challenges on the way! :3**


	2. The Worst Scenario

**A/N: Second chapter, second challenge. :3 The Worst Scenario. Enjoy!**

Hollysong, the GorgeClan medicine cat, frowned in dismay. Her herb stock was pitifully low. This last battle with BreezeClan had really taken a toll. And, of course, leafbare was just around the corner, making it harder than ever to replenish her stocks.

Nearly every day this moon if the weather wasn't so StarClan forbidden cold, she'd taken her apprentice Vinepaw out to search for anything that looked even a little salvageable. So far they'd come up with nearly nothing.

But today was a new day. Perhaps they'd have some luck.

Hollysong emerged from her den and stretched, shaking out her pale grey pelt. Swallowstar was organizing dawn patrols. Perfect timing. She looked over to see her apprentice bounding over, tail waving. "Morning." he greeted.

"Good morning. Ready for the dawn trip?" Hollysong asked.

"Yes." Vinepaw replied. Hollysong started off into the territory with her usual nod to Swallowstar as a warning that they were leaving.

The leader nodded back and watched. Once in the forest, they started up the incline, pine trees everywhere. Both mentor and apprentice constantly sniffed the air for anything familiar and/or useful. Vinepaw purred. "Look, I found some daisy!" he mewed.

Hollysong padded over, smiling. "Good. And what's daisy used for?" she asked. She used these moments as learning experiences, provided that Vinepaw was a fairly new apprentice.

The tom thought for a moment. "The..leaves can be chewed and applied to aching joints, and it's...used as a traveling herb." he meowed.

"Good." Hollysong said, nodding. Vinepaw wrapped the plants in a still green leaf that had fallen to the ground and carried it in his jaws before following his mentor.

Soon enough, the she-cat found more herbs. Dock. She sighed in relief. "Just what we need." she said quietly. But as they unburied it from the snow some, she discovered it was dead.

Hollysong hissed in annoyance. Nonetheless, they kept on. They searched until she sun had fully risen before heading back to camp. They had come up with hardly anything. Some clover, and the daisy from earlier.

Both cats entered the den and organized what they had. Afterwards, Hollysong cleaned out the den, sweeping out old herbs from moons ago that were on the floor, fur clumps, and old moss. Vinepaw fetched more.

By the time sunhigh rolled around, the den was clean and ready to receive patients, should they get any, but they were extremely low on herbs. Now more than ever.

Days went on like that, coming up empty pawed and praying to StarClan no serious illnesses swept through camp or another major battle occurred.

And each day, Hollysong's temper seemed to shrink. She was more curt, more kept to herself, more snappy. She felt bad, for taking out her string of bad luck on the Clan and her apprentice. She surely didn't mean to.

Luckily, Vinepaw understood. He seemed to become a bit agitated as well. Finally leafbare did come around, and there was a sense of defeat that enveloped GorgeClan.

Hollysong _hated_ that, but she also hated sugarcoating things. Yet, every day, she led Vinepaw out in search of salvation that took form in humble plants.

One sunrise, Swallowstar sent out the deputy Weedclaw and a few warriors to help search, thinking that the more ground they covered the better luck they'd have.

The reason for Swallowstar's decision was probably only creeping paranoia, she'd heard the elders complaining of the cold. But still, Hollysong appreciated the help.

That decision that he GorgeClan leader made was indeed prove helpful, for the patrol actually returned with an adequate stock of yarrow, watermint, dock, cobweb, tansy, and even catmint, which was vital to have this time of year.

Yet, as if being teased by fate, almost as soon as the herbs were collected and accounted for, disasters seemed to happen.

Border skirmishes with BreezeClan, who else, which depleted the amount of dock and cobweb.

Next some apprentices apparently ate crowfood, some frozen prey with maggots in it. It had been at the bottom of the pile for a while. There went all the yarrow. And the watermint.

And of course, the elders' sore joints had to be treated somehow. No more tansy. Now the only thing left was catmint. Luckily no one had contracted whitecough or greencough. But she made rounds every day from then on and checked everyone just to make sure.

One sunrise she was making rounds, she noticed a few warriors were starting to show signs that they had something. She was disappointed and worried, even, and hoped it didn't turn into anything more serious.

Over the course of a few days, to Hollysong's dismay, the symptoms went away for a few lucky cats but worsened for others, so she moved them to the medicine den to prevent it from spreading the best she could.

When the medicine cat was sure they had whitecough, she gave them the catmint. She didn't have all that much to start off with, so the entire supply was used.

* * *

><p>The catmint had not been enough, and her patients were getting worse. They were unable to get up or eat by themselves.<p>

At night, when everyone was asleep, Hollysong slipped into BreezeClan. _Desperate situations call for desperate measures._ she thought, entering the medicine den.

She tapped the medicine cat of the Clan, called Rowanstripe. "Wake up." she whispered.

He got to his paws with a start and blinked his eyes. "Hollysong! What is it? Why are you here?" he whispered.

Hollysong sighed. "Rowanstripe...I need your help. Cats are dying of greencough, and we don't have any herbs."

The BreezeClan tom sniffed. "How do I know you're not planning an ambush?" he asked.

"I'm bound by my oath to StarClan. That's a foolish assumption. Besides, we took enough from each other during the last battle. One we're not willing to fight again, not now." Hollysong whispered.

Rowanstripe thought for a moment, searching the she-cat's face. "Fine." He scooped a few stalks of catmint up and nudged them over to Hollysong.

"Thank you." she said gratefully, but quietly, and took them in her jaws before leaving.

* * *

><p>Hollysong had given the sick cats the herbs, not questioning where they came from. They gradually healed, and made a full recovery. To herself, Hollysong thanked StarClan, and Rowanstripe.<p>

**A/N: Ta-da! What are your thoughts? **


	3. Ghost: Not the Only One

**A/N: Third StellarClan challenge! Oh, and this takes place during the battle in Chapter One before Darkwillow is killed. Enjoy! (This chapter is rated T for its content)**

There were cats everywhere. Some were limp, lying in pools of their own blood. Others leapt at those of the rival Clan with fangs bared and claws outstretched.

An apprentice of BreezeClan, a silver tabby tom named Stormpaw, had just managed to fight off a larger cat of GorgeClan with the help of his mentor. He looked around now, panting. He wasn't quite sure what to do. This was his first battle.

Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground from behind. With a grunt from the impact, he tried to twist around and see his attacker, but before he could, he felt a sharp pain and enormous amount of pressure on his neck.

Panicked, Stormpaw writhed, hind legs kicking air, his spine twisting. His forepaws lashed out, clawing at his attacker. He made contact and felt fur, but the larger cat wouldn't let up.

Stormpaw winced in pain as the throbbing in his head worsened. Blood roared in his ears. He struggled so much that at one point his spine twisted at an extreme angle, breaking it. He screamed in agony, his hind section going limp and numb. He felt tears sting his eyes.

He now used his forelimbs desperately, clawing at the shoulders of his attacker as a last resort. He felt weak, blood pounding in his head.

Eventually, the pain was too much. Stormpaw gave up, letting the last breath slip from his body.

The attacker, once positive his victim was dead, dropped him and ran off to fight more BreezeClan cats.

* * *

><p>Stormpaw's spirit lifted from his physical body. He stood and looked around. <em>How am I still here? I..I died. <em>he thought, examining himself. _How am I not injured?_

Suddenly, a cat appeared beside him. Her fur was adorned with stars, and wise eyes gazed at him. "Hello, Stormpaw." she mewed.

"H-hello..." Stormpaw said.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"A-am I in StarClan?" he asked.

The she-cat nodded. "Yes, you are. Technically. But you were so young. You shouldn't have died. I will allow you to be seen by one cat, to help them. Choose wisely."

Stormpaw thought for a moment. "My mentor, Raggedwind." he meowed at last.

"Very well. Come see me when I'm done." the StarClan cat told him, and before Stormpaw could say anything more, she vanished.

With a sigh, the young tom dashed off in search of his mentor. He found him at the place Hollowstar, the BreezeClan leader, told them to wait when he gave the order to fall back before launching a second wave. Stormpaw approached him.

"Raggedwind!" Stormpaw whispered. The large tom looked startled, and looked around. When he located his apprentice with his eyes, he asked;

"Why do you look like that? Are you alright? I couldn't find you."

* * *

><p>"A GorgeClan warrior killed me. I'm in StarClan now. But a cat came to me and she told me I could pick one cat that would be able to see me, so I could help them. I chose you. We're going to finish this together."<p>

After a moment or processing what had happened and what had been said, Raggedwind nodded. "Alright." he mewed.

A few rows of cats ahead, Raggedwind heard a yowl. He echoed it like everyone else in what Hollowstar called a 'wake patrol,' and charged forward. They were met by angry, some tired, others prepared waves of GorgeClan warriors.

Raggedwind, not too far into the battlefield, had met his first opponent. It was a strong white she-cat, who clearly had been trained well. Stormpaw stood by his mentor's side, muscles tensed.

After a few blow for blow exchanges, things were silently declared 'on.' The she-cat dove for his belly. "Jump!" Stormpaw meowed. Raggedwind did so, causing the GorgeClan warrior to lose her balance and stumble just long enough for himself to gain the upper hand. He finished with that one quickly.

The pair weaved through throngs of fighting cats, here and there having a abbreviated battle until one or both parties retreated. But now, Raggedwind crossed paths with a tom about his size. They faced off.

* * *

><p>Raggedwind lunged first, catching the tom's shoulder.<p>

The GorgeClan tom hissed and aimed a blow for his head, but Stormpaw saw it coming. "Go to the side!" he hissed just in time. With help like this, Raggedwind's chances of winning each battle increased.

It went on like that, and Stormpaw definitely helped, albeit Raggedwind wasn't able to avoid every strike.

Hollowstar called a fall back and as they retreated to their resting spot, the apprentice got his mentor's attention. "What's Eagletooth doing?"

The warrior's head snapped up to see the BreezeClan deputy landing a death blow to a GorgeClan warrior.

"Eagletooth, no!" Raggedwind yowled. The deputy backed away just as what appeared to be the dead warrior's daughter or mentor raced towards her.

Raggedwind snarled. "That bloodthirsty no good tom. We don't kill unless we have to." he muttered.

As Eagletooth approached the waiting patrol, where Raggedwind was, Stormpaw's mentor let out a disapproving hiss.

Eagletooth's head hung slightly, as if he knew Hollowstar was going to have some cross words with him. _Serves him right._ Raggedwind thought, staring ahead. His eyes softened as the GorgeClan apprentice sat, wailing in grief, next to the fallen warrior.

_Darkwillow._ Raggedwind thought as the mourning she-cat called her name. _I'll pray for you._

Hollowstar stepped out from behind him and Stormpaw, revealing himself to Swallowstar. "BreezeClan regrets your loss. This battle is over." he meowed loudly. Swallowstar called a cease fire and nodded from across the plain before disappearing. Her Clan followed suit.

Darkwillow and the apprentice were the only ones left.

As BreezeClan turned to leave, Raggedwind and Stormpaw lagged behind. "We won!" he mewed happily.

Raggedwind shook his head. "No. No one won." he said solemnly. Stormpaw's smile disappeared and he nodded, hanging his own head.

"I'm glad I was able to help you. I must go now, but I'll always be with you." he mewed. Raggedwind lifted his own head to look at his apprentice's starry form.

"Thank you, Stormpaw. We will mourn your loss as well back at BreezeClan."

The apprentice nodded one final time before ascending into the sky. As he passed over to meet back with the StarClan cat who spoke with him once he first died, he stared longingly and regretfully at his limp and bloodied physical form lying on the ground below.

Suddenly, he felt a presence beside him. Not the original StarClan she-cat...a new one.

"You must be Darkwillow." Stormpaw observed.

Darkwillow nodded. "Yes. And yourself?"

"Stormpaw of BreezeClan."

"Oh. I'm sorry." the she-cat mewed, dipping her head.

"No reason to be. I died for my Clan. And I get to come here." he nodded towards the growing source of light ahead.

"At least I'm not the only one." Darkwillow let out a small purr as they entered StarClan forever.

**A/N: Aww, poor Stormpaw and Darkwillow. :( I'd love to know what you guys think! Have you connected with the main character in each chapter? **

**Is detail good? What could I change or do better? One more challenge after this! Maybe more if you like it, leave a review! :3**


	4. Deputy, tsk, tsk: Shared Darkness

**A/N: Fourth and final challenge for a while. This continues with BreezeClan and GorgeClan. I'd really love your thoughts on this one. :3 enjoy! ~Shared Darkness~**

_(After Eagletooth was killed, a new deputy, Hawkflame, was named.)_

It was night. Hawkflame padded up to Hollowstar. "I'm going on a patrol. I'll go alone, since mostly everyone's asleep." he meowed.

The aging leader sighed and let out a nod. "Be careful. We don't want you to end up like Eagletooth."

Hawkflame let out a dry chuckle. "Alright." He dipped his head and started off at a trot.

The new deputy was a handsome tom, broad shouldered, defined features. He was a dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. His paws and tail tip were a cream color. All of the she-cats seemed to like him, anyways.

* * *

><p>By now, Hawkflame had circled the outskirts of the territory. He had 'patrolled.' With a devious chuckle, he backtracked until he came up to an old, rotted out willow tree. Waiting there was a GorgeClan warrior by the name of Snakeheart.<p>

"Hello." the BreezeClan deputy meowed. Snakeheart grinned and dipped his head.

"Our plan...is it still in effect?"

"Yes. The full moon, we launch an ambush and take over both Clans." Hawkflame confirmed.

"Good." Snakeheart mewed with a curt nod.

Hawkflame paused for a moment. "I wish we had more cats. Numbers are important. It's likely we will be ignored, since it's just the two of us."

Snakeheart shrugged. "Or they'll be too stunned and terrified to do anything about it." he suggested.

"You're right. Let's train." the deputy agreed, standing. They exited the hollow tree and entered the slightly muddy clearing.

* * *

><p>"Begin." Hawkflame declared. Snakeheart quickly settled into a crouch before lunging at the large tom.<p>

The deputy was easily able to sidestep and halfway throw him off. Which was fine. They had practiced this. Instead of taking a lifetime to get back to his paws, Snakeheart simply twisted so he was on his belly, hooking Hawkflame's paws out from under him.

The amber eyed tom flopped to his side, but quickly got up. The two toms now faced off.

This time Hawkflame lunged first, catching Snakeheart on the shoulder, who, in turn, twisted quickly enough to grab his paw and twist it before he could retract it.

With a sharp intake of breath, Hawkflame purred. "Well done." he mewed.

Snakeheart stood taller. "Thank you."

The BreezeClan deputy dipped his head. "Our plan is perfect. We'll have ultimate power...the Clans will be on their knees." he chuckled darkly.

Snakeheart purred. "Of course. Finally. After all these seasons."

Suddenly, the two toms heard meowing. They both froze.

"Fox dung." Hawkflame hissed.

"Who now?" Snakeheart growled in a low voice.

Soon, the commotion faded, and they both let out a breath. "That could've been close."

* * *

><p>"Very close." a familiar voice meowed. It was deep, and sounded angry. It was Hollowstar.<p>

"Plotting to take over the Clans, were you, pathetic excuses for cats?" Swallowstar spat, aiming her chilling glare at Snakeheart.

"You are hereby stripped of deputy-ship and banished from the Clans. Should you ever return, you will be killed on sight." Hollowstar's voice rang out with authority.

"You as well, Snakeheart. Step paw in GorgeClan territory and you'll be chased out with no mercy." Swallowstar chimed in.

Hawkflame and Snakeheart hissed at the leaders, fangs bared and eyes narrowed with detest.

Then, Hawkflame was able to make out a face. _Rowanstripe._ he thought with malice. _He's the one that ratted us out._

Both warriors slunk out of the tree, realizing a patrol from each Clan was waiting for them. "They will escort you out of Clan territory. Heed our warnings, _former_ warriors." Swallowstar told them.

The traitors hissed and grumbled as cats surrounded them and led them away.

Then, both leaders looked at Rowanstripe. "Thank you." Hollowstar meowed.

"You saved us." Swallowstar added. The BreezeClan medicine cat dipped his head.

"It's my duty to serve the Clan." he said simply.

**A/N: Well...not exactly sure if I like this but I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, check out my profile and take a vote! Can't wait for the results! **

**If you're a guest and can't vote, tell me on here: Would you like a spinoff of Snakeheart and Hawkflame's lives as loners? **

**To all of you: please tell me what you think I could improve on, what I did that you liked, and anything else that comes to mind! Thank you! :3**


End file.
